vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female, as they connect with the elements and forces of nature, in order to practice sorcery. 'History' Naturally-born warlocks and witches have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Around the time of 'The Salem Witch Trials' during 1692, a vast majority of African-American witches, fled the Massachusetts village, in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. After settling in Virginia, at some point during the 19th century, The Bennett Witches founded the town of Mystic Falls, where they have since lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. 'Magic' Magic, or witchcraft, is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. The ability to perform magic or lack thereof is a heredity genetic trait. It connects witches to the elements and forces of nature. Every witches seems to possess the same level of magic, none is more powerful than the other. What sets them apart is their own knowledge and creative when using magic. 'Using Magic' Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg While magic grants a witch many powers and abilities,a great deal of studying and training is involved to use these gifts affectively. Witches usually use magic by casting spells, which is the act of changing and controlling events by magical influence and is the second quickest way to use magic. However, it's the most as spells allows them to do anything they wish and even allows them to simulate powers, for example, Channeling, Conjuration, Mind Control and Elemental Control. Witches can also use magic with a simply thought, such as Pain Infliction, Precognition and Telekinesis. Wether this is the use of non- verbal spells is unknown. However, this is the quickest way to utilize power. Magic can also develope in the form of personal power. This happened with Bonnie Bennet, who develope the power of Precognition. All witches can make potions, which is the act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. This is commonly referred to as Witches Brew. This is by far the slowest way to use magic, as potion takes time to make. 'Tools:' Bonniecandles.jpg|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires. *'''Herbs and Stones: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Bonnie_blood.jpg|Overuse of magic can cause nose bleeds. Witches are indeed very powerful, but they are by no means without limits. Magic does not prevent them from suffering the same vulnerabilities as their non magical counterparts. Magical vulnerabilities witches possess are: *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. 'Known Witches and Warlocks' 'The Bennett Witches ' The Bennett Family is descended from a long line of witches, tracing all the way back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Emily was not the first witch of her lineage, she was certainly the most powerful. At some point during the infamous ‘Salem Witch Trials’ in 1692, the Bennett Family relocated in Mystic Falls, Virginia, were they have since then lived in secrecy for over 100 years. 'The Bennett Witches:' *Abby Bennett (Alive, Possibly a witch) * Bonnie Bennett (Alive) * Emily Bennett (Deceased) * Lucy Bennett (Alive) * Sheila Bennett (Deceased) 'The Martin Witches ' Not much is known about the Martins, other than the fact that they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was kidnapped by Klaus, the Martins decided to join forces with a powerful vampire named Elijah. In exchange for helping to kill Klaus, Elijah has promised to return Jonas' daughter, Greta Martin. 'Known Martin Witches: ' * Greta Martin (Deceased, killed by Damon) * Jonas Martin (Deceased, killed by Katherine and Stefan) * Luka Martin (Deceased, killed by Damon) 'Other Witches' * Bree (Deceased, killed by Damon) * Gloria (Deceased, killed by Katherine) * Maddox (Deceased, killed by Damon and Matt) * Esther (Deceased, killed by Klaus) * Ayanna (Deceased) 'Trivia' *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *Damon Salvatore is one that has killed more witches in the series. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers are the only witches. *A witch or warlock can't become a witch/warlock/vampire hybrid as explained in Ordinary People by Rebekah. They have to choose one or the other. Therefore Esther stayed a human while the rest of her family became vampires. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlock Category:Witchcraft